


Graveyard Smash

by KalelDobrev



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Sex, Smut, Unprotected Sex, established relationship with sam, female and male sex, if having sex in a graveyard offends you do not read this, remember to protect yourself everyone!, sam and you fuck in a cemetery, wrap that thing up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 22:30:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21107069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalelDobrev/pseuds/KalelDobrev
Summary: Sam and you go on a simple salt and burn case, which leads to some sexy times at the graveyard





	Graveyard Smash

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut, but I'm sorry if it's bad. I seriously tried.
> 
> Also, if having sex in a cemetery offends you, do not read this.
> 
> (This is an AO3 original by me. It was not posted on Tumblr first)

“It looks like just a simple salt and burn. Doesn’t seem like it needs all three of us.” You stated, as you started reading the news story on your laptop. On paper, it seemed like a really easy case. Brunette women around the age of 30 were all found dead in their bathtubs. The smell of rotten eggs filled the room but no rotten eggs were ever found at the crime scenes; which was a weird sentence you thought you’d never read in a quote on quote serious news website.

“Alright, Sammy and I got it. Y/N, you can stay here and try to find us more cases.” Dean said, and all you could do was state at him blankly, trying to hold bac the oh so not very nice comment you wanted to say. But before you could say anything, Sam spoke, saving Dean’s ass from being chewed out by you.

“Actually Dean. I was thinking Y/N and I could do this case together.” Sam said looking at you, trying to see your smile of approval that you instantly granted him without any hesitation. It was nice being with someone that always had your back no matter what. “Y/N and I never really get alone time together. And even though this is a case, it’d be nice to spend a few days together uninterrupted.” Sam shot his brother a look, and Dean instantly looked offended.

“What do you mean uninterrupted? I never interrupt you two.” Dean said trying to defend himself.

“Bullshit.” You said ever too quickly. “Whenever Sam and I are trying to have sex or be intimate in any way shape or form, you almost always interrupt us.”

Dean pointed at you. “Ah ha! Almost! You said almost!” You rolled your eyes. He was practically a little kid at this point. But you loved him the same nonetheless.

“I hate to admit it Dean but, you can be a real cockblock.” Sam said shrugging his shoulders a bit. You nodded at what he said, and the two of you shared a similar look when looking at Dean.

At this point, Dean had no idea what to say. He didn’t mean to be a cockblock by any means. He just had really shitty timing sometimes. And the times he had shitty timing happened to be when Sam and you were trying to be intimate.

“Okay fine.” Dean finally said. “You two can have your little couples weekend with a ghost and some corpses. Meanwhile, I’ll have Dean time.”

“And what does ‘Dean time’ consist of?” You asked, putting air quotes around Dean time. You knew exactly what Dean time was though. Whenever he said he wanted some Dean time, it usually consisted of working on Baby and then going into his bedroom and watching Casa Erotica or hentai while drinking beer or whiskey and then passing out. But you wanted to see if Dean would actually admit it this time.

“It’s none of your business. Dean time is my time.” He said, sounding almost too proud. You grinned, trying your best to hold back a laugh.

“Okay. Enjoy your Dean time.” You said, giving him a thumbs up and him giving you one in return. And with that, Dean left the Bunker kitchen, and Sam and you had the go ahead to have your ‘couples weekend.’

The trip to the latest crime scene was a bit of a drive, but it could have been worse. The crimes were happening in Denver, Colorado so from Lebanon is was almost a six hour drive, but without stopping once, and the way Sam drove, the trip took less than five hours. Thank goodness Sam could be a speed demon when he wanted to be.

When Sam and you arrived at the motel, it was a little bit nicer than the usual motels the three of you stayed it, but it was still a motel nonetheless. The color scheme of the room was blues and greens, probably because Colorado was a very outdoorsy state. But, it was probably because the motel you were staying at was called The Nature Inn.

Placing your duffel bag on the bed you started looking through it trying to figure out your alias. After a few minutes, you decided on the perfect one. “Okay Sammy. I think I decided on who I’m going to be for this case.” You said, taking your FBI badge from the duffel.

“Oh?” Sam said, straightening his black tie. “Who are you today Y/N?”

“Agent Parker.” You grinned. “Want to guess who I want you to be?”

“It’s not Agent Barrow is it?” Sam grinned and you nodded. “And why am I not surprised?”

“Because you know how much I love Bonnie and Clyde. And if we’re doing a quote on quote couples weekend, why not have the last names of one of the most famous couples?” You explained.

“An outlaw couple to be exact.” Sam added.

You waved your hand. “Technicalities babe.” You grinned, which caused Sam to smile.

When Sam and you were ready, the two of you headed to the latest crime scene which was about a five minute drive from the motel you guys were staying at. When the two of you arrived on scene, you talked to some of the cops as well as the victims husband. Even though he was still in shock about the whole thing, he was still able to give some pretty usual information, even though a lot of the information he gave were things that you had read about in the other previous murders.

“So why does the bureau have an interest in this case?” Asked Detective Hargrove.

“This is the fourth murder in the same town in less than two weeks. All the victims died the exact same way and all the victims are similar in physical appearance and age. So, you tell me why.” You said to the detective, giving your best FBI-esque voice.

The detective shrugged. “Fair enough Agent Parker.” He said.

“Do you have any suspects?” Sam asked.

Detective Hargrove shook his head. “Not at all because there is really nothing to go on besides the rotten egg smell. I mean, there’s been no sign of forced entry at any of the crime scenes and there’s no murder weapon.” He sighed. “I’ve been on the force for almost two decades, and never have I been this stumped on a case before.” The detective sounded defeated.

“Has there been anything like this before here?” You asked, and the detective shook his head.

“Not to this magnitude.” He stated.

“What do you mean?” Sam asked. Now we were finally getting somewhere.

“Well, I do not know the full details, because it was before my time. But, in the thirties, a man killed his wife because he thought she was cheating on him. The husband originally said that he came home and found her dead in the bathtub. But he later admitted that he killed her.” The detective explained.

“Thank you detective.” Sam said. He went into his pocket and pulled out a fake card, handing it to Hargrove. “If you think of anything else, don’t hesitate to call me.” The detective nodded and took the card from Sam, placing it in his pocket.

Sam and you walked away from the detective and headed towards the car. “So, I guess we have a vengeful spirit on our hands.” You said opening up the car door.

“Looks like it. When we get back to the motel, it should be easy to find the news story.” Sam said getting into the car and starting the engine once you closed your door and buckled.

After a couple hours of research, Sam and you finally had the news story the detective was talking about. “Y/N, I found it.” Sam said looking up at you. You got up from where you were sitting and walked over to Sam. You stood behind so and looked at the news article. “Joseph McHillian, age 32, kills Barbara McHillian, age 30, after he thinks she is cheating on him. On March 23, 1936, Joseph McHillian states that he came home after work and killed his wife Barbara after he suspected that she was having an affair with the mailman. When he came home from work, his wife Barbara was in the tub, and she was happy to see him. At this point, Joseph started yelling and making accusations. Joseph claimed that she denied everything and that she was not cheating on him, but he did not believe her.” Sam said, reading word for word. “It later came out that she was in fact not having an affair, obviously.” Sam stated.

“Did you find anything about where he was buried?” You asked trying to read ahead.

“I did.” Sam said closing out of the current window and opening up another one. “He’s buried at Saint Michael’s Cemetery, which is about a fifteen drive from here.”

“Thank goodness this asshole was buried.” You said, which caused Sam to let out a small laugh. “When it gets dark, we can head over to the cemetery.”

After dark, the two of you headed to the cemetery and looked for Joseph McHillian’s grave. His grave was pretty easy to find given the fact that it was in the criminal’s section of the cemetery, which you found insanely odd. What kind of cemetery has a dedicated criminals section?

Digging up the grave, Sam and you did the usual salt and burn to Joseph’s body. As the flames were engulfing the body, you turned to Sam. “I think this is the quickest case we have ever done.” You said. “Less than a day and we figured it out.” You commented.

“I call that a win. Especially since we have the room for three more days.” Sam looked at you, smirking slightly.

“What are we ever going to do to fill up three days?” Your voice was filled with want, which caused Sam’s facial expression to instantly change. His smirk turning a little devilish.

“I think I have a few ideas.” He said, moving closer to you.

“Oh?” You questioned, biting your bottom lip, knowing that was one of Sam’s sexual triggers. “What kind of ideas?” You played innocent, fully knowing what his ideas were.

“Do you want me to tell you or show you?” He asked, not really looking for an answer.

You closed the gap between the two of you, wrapping your arms around his neck. His arms were wrapped around your waist now, pulling you closer to him. As he did this, you could feel the erection forming in his jeans. “I think you should show me.” You whispered.

“Right now? Where’s there’s a possibly that anyone could see?” Sam asked. The idea of getting caught was something that really turned him on. Public sex was something that the two of you talked about, but it was something that the two of you weren’t sure about actually doing it. But when the two of you talked about it, having sex in a cemetery was something that definitely never came up in the scenario.

You nodded. “Yes.” And the instant that word left your lips, Sam had you pinned to the ground. Your arms were pinned above your head, and your legs were separated by Sam’s knee. Sam looked at you, his eyes were full of want, and your heart was going a mile a minute. He leaned down and kissed your lips. His kiss was gentle and soft at first, but eventually turned rough and needy. As his hand one was holding your arms above your head, his other hand started roaming down your body, stopping just above the button to your jeans. As his hand started to unbutton your jeans, his lips started moving to your neck, which caused you to let out a soft moan. “Sam…” You managed to say. Your eyes were shut now, loving the feeling of his lips on your neck.

At this moment, he started kissing your neck, which caused you to open your eyes. Sam whispered in your ear. “Don’t move your arms.” He stated and released his hand from your wrists. “Keep them above your head.” He practically commanded, and you nodded. He unbuttoned your jeans and slowly started removing them. You bucked up your hips just a bit in order to help him remove them faster. Even though there was a chill in the air, you knew that you wouldn’t be cold for long, given the fact you were already warming up.

Within a matter of seconds, your legs were free of jeans, and you were left with just wearing your black boy short underwear and a sweatshirt. “Sam…please…” You moaned, as Sam started playing with the hem of your underwear. As much as you liked when he teased, you just really wanted to get to the good part.

“Please what?” Sam said looking at you, as he continued to play with the hem of your underwear. “What do you want?” He asked as he started pulling down your underwear.

“I need you.” You said to him, still being very vague, which was not good enough for Sam.

“You need me to what Y/N? Use your words.” He stated. Sam looked at you, his eyes were filled with want, and his facial expression screamed sex.

“I need you to eat me out and fuck me.” You were finally blunt with what you wanted, which was all Sam was looking for from you.

“Atta girl.” He commented and slowly started removing your underwear. Again, you bucked your hips slightly in order to help him. Once your underwear was removed, he leaned down between your legs and held them apart with his hands. Sam held them apart at your knees and his tongue started going to work. At the moment his tongue came in contact with your clit, your eyes shut and you let out a soft moan. His tongue moved in circles, and then started doing other kinds of patterns that he knew you enjoyed.

After what seemed like forever, but was only a few minutes, you came, and as you did, Sam continued as you rid out your orgasm. When you had your first orgasm, you thought that Sam was going to start eating you out, but you were wrong. He continued to eat you out until he gave you another orgasm. After you rid out your second orgasm, he stopped, and you whined at the lack of contact. You opened your eyes and saw Sam grinning at you, which caused you to smile at him. The both of you panting a bit, you more than him.

He leaned in and kissed your lips; it was needy and quick, but you tasted yourself on his lips. “You’re so beautiful.” He whispered to you, starting to unzip his jeans. “Can’t wait to actually fuck you properly, without Dean in the way.” Sam said, taking off his jeans and boxers and tossing them to the side. He grabbed your hips and pulled you toward him. He was kneeling now, and his hands were on your waist, holding you in place. You were slightly straddling him, with your arms wrapped around his neck, and his cock slightly resting against your pussy. This wasn’t the most comfortable of sex positions, but it was a position that you could definitely get behind. Well, not actually behind…

Without warning, Sam lifted you up slightly and slipped his cock inside you. A loud moan escaped your lips, and Sam studied your face as his cock went in, inch by inch. One of his favorite things about having sex with you, was your facial expression whenever he entered you. Even though the two of you have been together for years, every time his cock slipped inside you, it always seemed like it was the first time the two of you had sex. The combination of your moaning and facial expressions always made Sam so confident, and turned on. The reason being, he knew that he was the only person in the world that could ever get this kind of reaction from you.

As he pumped in and out of you, you continued to moan. Not as loudly as when he first entered you, but your moans were still pretty loud. Probably louder than you would have liked, given the fact that not only were you in a public place, but you were in a cemetery of all places.

Sam had his arms wrapped around your waist, and your hands were cupping his face. The two of you were staring into each other’s eyes. Each thrust now was starting to get sloppier and sloppier. You could feel yourself getting close; and you knew for a fact that Sam was getting close too. You leaned in and the two of you kissed; your kiss wasn’t needy this time or full of lust. The kiss was passionate, yet gentle. “I love you.” You managed to say in between your final moans.

“I love you too.” Sam said. And with his final thrust, the two of you came at the same time.

The two of you stayed in that position for a minute, his still semi-hard cock deep inside you. The two of you panted for a minute, and you looked at each other. This wasn’t the most intense or passionate sex you’ve ever had with Sam, but it was one of the most intimate you’ve had with him. Which was a strange thought.

He pulled out of you, and released you from his grip, even though he didn’t want to. “You know Sammy,” You began to say, as you started putting back on your underwear; Sam was putting back on his. “I never thought I’d ever have sex in a cemetery, let alone having sex by grave firelight.” You finished. Sam looked at you, chuckling a bit.

“What? You’re telling me you’ve never had a sex in a cemetery before that was light up by a body being on fire?” The two of you looked at each other, and you couldn’t help but laugh at this comment. In return, he smiled.

“Shockingly no.” You said in between small laughs, finishing up putting your pants on and buttoning them. At this point, Sam was finished getting his pants back on as well. When you looked over at the grave to see if it was finished burning, which it was. This asshole was not going to be killing anymore women. You looked at Sam, who was standing next to you now. “You know, I feel kind of bad that you only got off once, and I got off three times.” You commented, and Sam smirked.

“Well, we do have the motel for a few more days. And, it is about a six hour drive back to the Bunker.” His statement made you smile. The two of you were definitely going to be having a lot of more fun the next couple of days, on your quote on quote couples weekend. But you were definitely going to leave out of the fact that the two of you had sex in a graveyard to Dean. That was something that he really did not need to know about.


End file.
